Kingdom Hearts Shattered Dreams Chapter 3
by StarlightNamine
Summary: Everyone in the Disney Castle is worrying over Namine. Shattered Heart Disease has caused her much pain in her heart and Aqua thinks that she doesn't have much time. Somehow, Roxas is connected to Namine's horrible disease...


Looking out from her window, Aqua watched the sun set down into the blue oceans from the castle. She could see Terra and Riku talking underneath a shady tree and saw Donald and Goofy arguing about who should start first in playing cards. They were in the beautiful gardens, with bushes shaped like figures like King Mickey and Queen Minnie and there were plenty of flowers scattered in the garden. It was a beautiful day.

But Namine couldn't see it at all.

Aqua turned to look at Namine, helpless in her bed. Her eyes were closed; she could barely open them. There were times when she could open them, but most of the days, her eyes were completely shut. Aqua told her that she might be using too much magic whenever she's drawing pictures for Roxas to see. Aqua felt completely hopeless that she couldn't help Namine at all except to watch over her.

"Aqua?"

Aqua finally heard Namine's first words after three hours and felt relieved. "What is it Namine?"

Namine reached out her hand for her slowly. "Could you come here for a little bit?"

"Yeah sure," Aqua walked over to Namine's bed side and bend down on her knees, taking Namine by the hand. Her hand felt a little cold and Aqua began to worry about Namine a little more.

Squeezing Aqua's hand tighter, Namine asked quietly. "When will I get better?"

Trying not to sound too unconvincing, Aqua assured her with a small smile. "Really soon Namine, I promise. I just need some more time finding the right cure for your sickness." For about two months she had been trying to find a cure for Namine's sickness so that she would be able to get out of bed.

"I have Shattered Heart Disease, right?" Namine solemnly said.

"Yeah that's right," Aqua said a little remorsefully. She didn't want Namine to know too much about the Shattered Heart Disease (SHD). It was a kind of disease that meant that your heart was shattering into tiny fragments over a long period of time which would mean you would lose all of your senses like walking or even seeing. Aqua held Namine's hand and promised her. "Don't worry. I'll find a cure soon."

Smiling brightly, Namine said gratefully. "Thank you so much for everything Aqua. I know I've been a big burden for you taking care of me."

"Oh no you're not a burden!" Aqua cried out a little suddenly. She bent closer to Namine and told her. "You're one of the most important friends I have along with everyone else. So don't worry about it."

Then, Aqua and Namine heard tapping from the door. Aqua stood up and gently set Namine's hand down. She walked towards the door and opened it. Outside were Kairi and the brown spikey hair Sora with King Mickey.

"Hi Aqua!" Kairi beamed happily at her. "We were wondering if we could see Namine. We have great news for her!"

Aqua smiled turning her head back at Namine. "Is that alright with you Namine?"

Namine nodded, folding her hands together. "They can come in. I really can't wait to hear their voices again after a whole month."

Aqua opened the door a little wider and let the trio come inside Namine's room. Kairi immediately ran towards Namine's bedside and bent down right next to her with an energetic smile. "Guess what Namine? I have great news! Axel found Roxas and he's going to go down and bring him back."

Everyone was hoping that Namine's gloomy face would lit up with happiness and excitement, but her expression did not change. She gave Kairi a half smile. "I know."

Kairi gave Namine a puzzled look. "You know?"

"I knew long before any of you did," Namine told her quietly, putting her hand to her chest. Her eyes were still shut and she looked as if she was focusing on something. "His memories are replaced with different ones. I'm slowly weaving Roxas's old memories back together."

"Wait but doesn't have to be asleep?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head. Although he couldn't remember it properly, Namine had once told Sora that she had put him to sleep so that he could regain his memories. The process took about one whole year for all his memories to go back.

Namine nodded her head. "Yes but no matter how hard I try, Roxas will not fall into the Memory Sleep. There's something preventing me from making him sleep."

A mouse with red overalls and big black eyes named King Mickey, owner of the Disney Castle, suddenly said. "And that something that's preventing you from making Roxas sleep just might the cause for Roxas losing his memories."

"You might be on to something your majesty!" Sora grinned happily, patting King Mickey on the back and the king looked irritated at Sora.

Aqua laid her back against the wall and folded her arms as she listened to the conversation. Even though most of the evil had been wiped out in the world, there was still some lurking about. The Organization XIII had disbanded, Master Xehanort was away from this world, and the Heartless and Nobodies had retreated back into the Door of Darkness. The questions danced in Aqua's mind and then suddenly she remembered something. "Wait, so Axel went to get Sora by himself?"

"Yeah," Sora replied looking at her with a cheeky smile. "Axel can take care of himself."

"That's not what I meant," Aqua shook her head firmly. She walked over to her desk and took out a file from her drawer. She handed it to King Mickey. "Axel went to the world called Tokyo. The world has this strange atmosphere that none of us are used to. If Axel stays there for more than one day, he won't make it back here in one piece."

"W-What are you saying?" Kairi asked nervously. "Are you saying that Axel might not come back at all if he stays in the world where Roxas is in too long?"

Aqua looked at Kairi gravely. "Yes. The world that Roxas and Axel are in does not have any magic whatsoever. Since we live with magic, Axel cannot possibly stay in Tokyo for long. If he does, he can never come back."


End file.
